Group Picture
by potatopeeler
Summary: "Tim, man, we need to take another picture." Tim looks up from his laptop to see Kon examining the picture of the two of them that rests on his nightstand in the Tower. pre-relationship Tim/Kon


**Notes: **On my tumblr, I was taking requests and someone asked for fluffy pre-relationship TimKon. This is inspired by a panel in Teen Titans during Kon's death period where Tim is sitting on his bed and a picture of him and Kon is on his nightstand.

* * *

"Tim, man, we need to take another picture."

"Huh?" Tim looks up from his laptop to see Kon examining the picture of the two of them that rests on his nightstand in the Tower. "What's wrong with that one?" He frowns. Sure, he didn't have the best hair in that picture, but they both looked happy. And that's what matters.

"This thing is like, two or three years old. It's from back when you still used a bottle of hair gel a day," Kon explains, flopping back onto Tim's bed. Tim shifts his laptop protectively as Kon's head lands dangerously close to his thighs.

"You're right. A lot has changed." Maybe he sounds a bit melancholy because Kon's fingers are immediately digging into his thighs in an attempt to tickle him. His legs jerk slightly in surprise but he doesn't pull away.

"Hey, don't ruin the moment with your brooding," Kon orders, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "I _will_ tickle you, even if you pretend you're immune."

"Dick tickled it all out of me years ago," Tim says, glancing at his laptop screen out of the corner of his eye to distract himself from how close Kon's face is. The smell of the pizza they ate earlier on Kon's breath does nothing to discourage the blood trying to make its way to his face. Years of training by Batman helps to discourage most things though, thankfully.

"Yeah, yeah." Kon rolls his eyes. "C'mon, let's go find Bart or someone to take our picture," he says, grabbing Tim's arm and tugging him with him as he stands up. "You got a camera?" Tim finds his camera in his desk drawer and follows Kon out of the room.

In the hallway, they run into Cassie, who Kon grins at. "Hey, Cassie, can you take a picture of Tim and I? The one on his nightstand is kind of outdated," he says and Cassie just raises an eyebrow. Tim is close to blushing again which is weird because Cassie has been in his room before, but Kon had made it sound like he stares at it before going to sleep each night. Which he doesn't. He only stares at it when he wakes up from nightmares in which Kon is dead, but it doesn't really help because it's such an old picture and yeah, it's probably a good thing he'll have one as Red Robin after this. Cassie takes pity on them and follows them out to in front of the Tower "to preserve tradition and get Tim some sun," in Kon's words.

When they finally get the picture up to Kon's standards ("My eyes look freaky here." "Tim looks like he's gonna punch me!"), Tim moves to head back inside but Kon's hand grabs his cape and stops him. "Where are you going?" he asks. "We need one of you without the cowl," he says and Tim looks at him questioningly. "I am not gonna keep a picture of you with that ugly thing on my dresser."

"I have to at least wear a mask," Tim says, sighing. He still doesn't see what's so bad about the cowl but it's easier not to argue.

"So wear a mask."

Tim sighs again and checks the pouches on his utility belt until he finds one with a mask and adhesive. He pulls his cowl off and applies the adhesive and mask, taking longer to arrange it than he used to since it's been so long. "Better?" he asks Kon, one eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Barely," Kon smirks. "Your hair is a mess," he says and watches as Tim runs a hand through it half-heartedly, pushing his long bangs back. "Dude, you just made it worse. C'mere." He steps forward and Kon's fingers are in his hair, running through it to smooth it back into place and Tim forces himself to breathe normally. When Kon puts his arm around Tim's shoulders to take another picture, Tim makes a mental note to edit how red his face is when he prints the pictures later.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get Bart and then we can take a group picture," Kon says, grinning, before flying back to the Tower. Tim turns to face Cassie, who is smirking at him with one hand on her hip.

"What?" he asks her.

"Nothing," she answers, still smirking and Tim gives her a stare similar to one of Batman's. "Okay, he's completely gay for you, if you couldn't tell."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Tim's heart is pounding but his face is calm.

"You two are ridiculous," she tells him, rolling her eyes. A second later, Bart is next to him and Kon is flying toward them.

"Group picture time?" Bart asks excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Who's going to take the picture?" Cassie asks, holding up the camera.

"Kon will hold the camera in the air with his TTK while you angle it at everyone," Tim says. When Kon pulls him in close but only puts a hand on Bart's shoulder, Cassie catches his eye behind the camera and smirks before moving to join them.


End file.
